


A proper welcome

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, mentions of Lucille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliott and Lucas in the early stages of getting together.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A proper welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^.^
> 
> So this is my first fic in this fandom eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!
> 
> This basically mashes together some of my favourite elements of s3 and the timeline is out, but I just decided to write and see what happens so I can get a bit of a grasp on these characters.
> 
> I only discovered Skam a few days ago so everything is realllllllllllly new to me but hey, here's my first contribution to the fandom ^.^

Lucas laid awake in bed, pinned in place by Eliott fast asleep across his chest. His fingers caressed Eliott’s hair of their own accord while his mind drifted elsewhere. 

So much was on his mind, and he had no idea where to begin. 

Every time he allowed himself to believe they were a couple, something would always happen that would make him feel they weren’t. He knew without a doubt what he wanted, but every time he broached the topic with Eliott he would receive a response somewhat to the effect that all he wants is Lucas, only to disappear for days on end or return to Lucille or whatever else it was that Eliott did in those phase’s.

Was Lucas missing something? Had he entered an open relationship by accident because he wasn’t clear enough about what he wanted? 

Did Eliott even like him? 

Lucas closed his eyes. That thought was too painful. He wanted Eliott to see him, and only him, because the only person he sees is Eliott. The thought that everything until now might have meant nothing to Eliott… No. He couldn’t even find a word to describe this feeling. 

He tried to relax and simply enjoy the moment; the way Eliott’s breath felt against his chest, the weight of Eliott slumped across him, not to mention the way Eliott held his hand as he slept. 

He’d never shared this level of intimacy with someone before. Even with his friends, he’d never been this comfortable to expose himself, flaws and all. This was new territory. This was... beyond his control.

He’d never been good at dating. Of course, that made sense now he knew he was gay. That question had been answered undoubtedly given the impact Eliott had on his life of late. He fell quickly, and he fell hard, and now he knew this was where he belonged; with Eliott. Always with Eliott. 

When he felt Eliott shuffle and mumble something or other, Lucas opened his eyes ready to greet him, but Eliott settled down again lulling back into a calm and peaceful sleep. 

Then it struck him. This was the first time he’d seen Eliott asleep. Normally Lucas would wake to Eliott watching him sleep or for him to be nowhere in sight. 

He swallowed. This was a good sign, right? Eliott was now comfortable enough around him to sleep. That must mean something, surely? 

That thought was comforting. 

With a smile on his face, Lucas settled down again. Though he was almost certain he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this. 

~ 

He awoke to an empty bed. Not just that though, he found himself alone in Eliott’s house. There were no notes or doodles waiting for him. 

Yet again, the familiar flicker of hope that he meant something to Eliott was swiftly put out.

After getting dressed Lucas lingered awhile, making himself breakfast in an attempt to wait out Eliott’s return, but the longer he was here alone, the more he became uncomfortable. By eleven, he was conflicted. He could either leave now and save them both embarrassment if Eliott’s departure was a hint for Lucas to do the same, or he could stay longer and prepare himself lunch too, but that seemed almost rude. 

It was half eleven when he finally left. He’d debated messaging Eliott to let him know he’d gone, but given how late he’d stayed, texting that now would either make him seem like a loser for having nothing better to do sooner or make him look weird for staying so late. Well, so he thought at least. However, the fact of the matter was that he really had no idea what Eliott would think. Eliott had never opened up enough for Lucas to understand him that well yet. He wanted him to, though.

Lucas wandered vaguely towards his apartment with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. He wasn’t in any rush to get home, and as he idled here and there, lost in thought, the walk took far longer than it should have.

It frustrated him that he was no clearer today than he was yesterday about where he stood with Eliott. It sucked. This whole situation did. 

He slumped down on his bed, dejected and confused when his phone finally vibrated in his pocket. He slipped it out on the off chance it was Eliott and to his surprise it was. 

**[Eliott]** How many Lucas’ do you think can forgive their Eliott’s today? 

Lucas sighed. His brows furrowed. 

Eliott knowing did something that would require Lucas to forgive him? Why would he do so in the first place if he knew that was the outcome? 

He drew in a deep breath, giving himself a few moments to think his answer through, but before he could reply Eliott barraged him. 

**[Eliott]** Every Eliott wants to see their Lucas.  
 **[Eliott]** Every raccoon needs its hedgehog.  
 **[Eliott]** Where are you?   
**[Eliott]** I can’t find you.   
**[Eliott]** Where can I find you?

**[Lucas]** Enough with the messages. I went home. 

**[Eliott]** Can I come over?

**[Lucas]** So you can leave me without a word again? 

The moment he sent his response, he regretted it. Panic rippled through him, bringing nausea to the surface. The last thing he needed to do was call Eliott out on his seemingly unpredictable behaviour. 

Seconds passed, taking minutes with them.

He didn’t get a reply. 

“Fuck…”

**[Lucas]** I’m sorry. I just don’t understand what I am to you. 

He bit his lip, waiting for a reply. It felt like he wasn’t going to get one and he’d almost given up until ten minutes later his phone vibrated again, revealing a message from Eliott.

It was a doodle this time of a raccoon cuddling up to a hedgehog and given the lighting of the photo Eliott was outside wherever he was. Beneath the image was a caption, “To me, you’re all I see.” 

It was sweet in its own way. Eliott had a talent for art and Lucas loved the creative side of him, but it wasn’t really the answer he’d hoped for.

**[Eliott]** Can I come over now?

**[Lucas]** Fine. See you soon.

**[Eliott]** Cool.

**[Lucas]** Cool.

Okay, maybe he could have had a better response, but the thought that Eliott would soon be here didn’t really lend to clear thoughts when excitement was predominantly taking over. 

He got changed out of yesterday’s clothes, briefly considering if he had time for a shower, but he probably didn’t. Still, he felt better than he did a few minutes ago.

Again, that damn flicker of hope that they were something sparked anew. It was frustrating.

When he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he’d expected it to be one of his flatmates, but to his surprise, it was Eliott.

Lucas stared wide eyed for a moment, watching the smile work its way up to his eyes, crinkling at their sides. Eliott’s smile was pure, unfiltered beauty. 

“Hey,” Eliott greeted, leaning against the doorframe. “Can I come in or do I have to wait out here?” 

Lucas opened the door wider and stood to the side, letting Eliott slip inside before closing the door again. “How did you get in the apartment?”

Eliott wondered around Lucas’ bedroom room, letting his fingers drift from one object to another before he turned to face Lucas again. “Your flatmate… We’re alone now though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That wasn’t his worry, but it took away the embarrassment he would feel if this ended up with them in bed again. Truth be told, he hadn’t realised he wasn’t alone to begin with. 

Lucas shrugged, taking a few steps closer but stopping just short of being within arm’s reach of Eliott. “Why do you always leave me?” He asked as calmly as possible. He wasn’t angry, he just needed to know. He needed to understand. He needed reassurance. 

Eliott’s smile faulted, but returned just as bright as he reached out and touched Lucas’ face. His thumb brushed lightly over his cheek. “Does it matter when I always come back?” 

Lucas did his best to remain stoic because he was certain the conflict in his mind would send Eliott even further away if he knew. “Maybe it doesn’t… but where do you go? To Lucille-“ 

“I only see you,” Eliott cut in, leaning in and resting their foreheads together. “You never need to worry about Lucille. It’s over.”

Lucas held Eliott’s gaze as best he could in this position. It would take more to convince him. Time, mostly. 

“Okay.”

“Good. We cool?” Eliott asked, as his free hand found its way under Lucas’ shirt, resting flat against his back. 

“We’re cool,” Lucas agreed, tilting his head and pulling Eliott into a kiss. 

Eliott’s warm lips against his own ignited something within him, desperate to satisfy his need that could never be sated. He needed his Eliott as though he was intrinsic to his very existence. 

It didn’t take long to find himself pressed into the mattress by Eliott’s weight above him…

~

As each day passed, they fell into a routine. Lucas soon learnt that if Eliott was a no show at school, it was unlikely he’d see him at all that day and possibly the coming few. When they were together, though, it was as though they’d never been separated. Whatever their relationship was, it was strong enough that it could survive through Eliott’s episodes.

Lucas still didn’t know what was going on with Eliott, but he couldn’t ask again. Not in the near future at least. He just had to trust his instinct that one day when Eliott is comfortable enough around him he will open up and let him in rather than keep him at arm’s reach.

For now, this arrangement was enough, and in the meantime he would do everything he could to build up Eliott’s trust in him. It will be a long process, he understood that, but whatever was going on with Eliott there was one absolute truth that he knew; they needed each other.

“Oof.” 

Lucas frowned, turning to find out who had just shoved him into a locker only to find Eliott capturing his lips in a kiss before he even had the chance to say hello. 

Evidently Eliott was holding nothing back as his hand slipped beneath his shirt, holding him closer as they kissed despite the corridor being flooded with other students. 

“Eliott, what are you-“

“Do you have class now?” Eliott asked, looking at him with his usual bright smile.

“Yeah. So do you, don’t you?” Lucas responded, making no attempt to slip from Eliott’s hold despite the looks they were receiving. 

Eliott shrugged. “I’m only here to see you. I’m not ready for everyone else.” 

“And yet you’re here,” Lucas said, reaching up and touching Eliott’s cheek. 

“I’m here to see you. Only you… It’s been too long,” Eliott said, his smile fading, replaced by a sombre expression that Lucas wanted to kiss away and never give a reason for Eliott to show again. 

Lucas nodded. His gaze holding Eliott’s. “What do you need?”

“You.” 

He rolled his eyes yet couldn’t fight his fond smile giving him away. “More specifically, I mean.” 

“Alright, well…” Eliott lowered his head, resting their foreheads together. “... I need us away from here… Away from everyone… In my special place.” 

“You have a special place?” Lucas asked in surprise. This was something he’d never heard about before. 

Suddenly, his decision not to push Eliott felt like the right one. 

Eliott hummed, breaking out in a smile. “I do, and I want to show you. Are you ready to step into my world?” 

Lucas swallowed as he watched Eliott pull away, holding both his hands out for the taking. Lucas joined him, lacing their fingers together. His heart stuttered from the sheer joy that Eliott wore. 

“Yes,” Lucas whispered, feeling Eliott squeeze his fingers slightly. “Show me, Eliott…” 

~ 

He wasn’t quite sure what to expect of Eliott’s special place, but somehow it wasn’t this. 

Okay, so maybe he expected somewhere more artistic, with a picturesque view and an atmosphere that inspired those gifted with the art of creation. Another option had been a pillow fort or the like, somewhere warm and secure, somewhere that offered comfort.

So, discovering Eliott’s special place offered none of the above, to him at least, came as a surprise. 

This landscape filled him with more questions than it did answers. What did this place offer Eliott? Had he misunderstood Eliott so drastically? Why was Eliott bringing him here now? 

He looked around, taking in every little detail. All he could hear was emptiness, a vast solitude from society that felt as though it stretched on for miles. 

A sense of freedom overcome him; freedom to just be without societal pressures dictating what he should be, and in that moment as he locked eyes with Eliott, he understood. They were alone and free from judgement. This abandoned bit of land was a sanctuary to a person who struggled to fit in. It was a break to pause everything else that was happening in the outside world and simply be. 

No one was watching. No one could overhear. 

They were the only people here. 

Lucas had truly stepped into Eliott’s world, and it was an honour to be here. 

“So, what do you think?” Eliott asked from several paces away. Both his body and voice were guarded as though protecting himself from rejection, and that hurt to witness. 

Lucas bit his lip, trying to find the right words because he could tell how much this meant to Eliott. “It’s… weird.”

“Weird...” Eliott sighed, lowering his head.

“But I see why you like it,” Lucas rushed out, desperate to see the pain on Eliott’s face fade. “It’s calm and secluded. No one can get to you here. You’re free… free to think or draw or just… just be you. It’s weird, but that’s its appeal. You can see this places appeal when society can’t, and that’s amazing, Eliott… It’s so fitting for you, because to see it’s true beauty, you can’t just accept it at face value. So, thank you. Thank you for bringing me here and letting me be a part of your world.” 

He watched as Eliott’s expression went from surprise to disbelief to settling on a sincere smile. Eliott held out his hands as he had at school, and Lucas wasted no time closing the distance and lacing their fingers again. 

“You’re surprising, Lucas.” 

“So are you,” Lucas smiled somewhat sheepishly. 

This time when they kissed, it felt different. There was an unspoken understanding between them as their lips moved in synch and Eliott tentatively sought permission to slip his tongue in Lucas’ mouth. 

Lucas parted his lips, meeting Eliott’s tongue with his own. Losing himself in Eliott’s touch. 

Hands moved with purpose, needy for one another as Eliott walked Lucas backwards, pressing his back against the wall. 

When Eliott pulled away just long enough to flash Lucas a devilish smile, he drew a breath.

Eliott pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin of Lucas’ neck before ghosting his lips over his ear. “Let me show you a proper welcome…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so ridiculously nervous >.<
> 
> Please forgive any errors too as I am dyslexic :/


End file.
